HTTYD: By Your Side
by familyisimportant
Summary: set after the first book. This is basically based on if Hiccup recognized Toothless' true identity when he saw the adult sea dragon and tellToothless he was not as bad as the other sea dragons, surprising him and strengthen their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup smiled fondly down at the little, warm snoozing lump under his shirt, right above his heart. The lump was his Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Toothless. Most Vikings would have been terrified at owning such a dangerous dragon. Hiccup, however knew his dragon will never harm him. For one thing, he was very young. Yet another thing, he was one of Hiccup's closest friends, though he would never admit it. He thought of how lucky it was none of the others knew Toothless's identity, or he will be killed and Hiccup exiled as a traitor. They all thought Toothless was a common or garden dragon.

Hiccup rolled his eyes heavenwards when he saw Snotlout, his cousin and enemy coming to him. "Hello, Useless!" He snarled, slapping Hiccup's chest. Right where Toothless's rear end was. At the sudden unexpected beating, Toothless shot right out the top of Hiccup's shirt like a little green rocket. Then again, he had grown somewhat since Hiccup got him.

He landed ungainly on his Master and friend's shoulder, and snarled. "Fos los ok diron!? Zu'u unt wah laag!*" Hiccup knew his friend was voicing his ire at being woken up.

"Oo Raxnu, dreh ni bo lost forahgol tantrum.**" He teased, smiling affectionately at the small dragon. Of all the Vikings in the village, Hiccup was the only one who could fluently speak dragonese. He could understand it since he was born.

Toothless snorted. "Zu'u los ni lost forahgol tantrum.***" However, he could not stop his soft smile. He was not one to act like this around humans but still, this was his closest friend.

"Horn creamer." The female voice made both boys stiffen. Toothless turned upset. It was Fireworm, Snotlout's monstrous nightmare. Nevertheless, Toothless knew she was not half as cool as he was, so he just ignored her.

"Ha, can't even teach your dragon to hunt. Either you're both useless or just you!" For Toothless, that was the last straw. Toothless stomped his small paw on Hiccup's shoulder, making him winch slightly. Toothless shot him an apologetic look, then turned back to Fireworm and her Master.

"Oo nu hi drehlaan nii! Hi gaav zey ko rinik volzah hahmoor!****" Then he changed, Not only did he fly at her that would have been bad enough. No, his whole body grew as he landed and stood on his hind legs. Soon a boy no older than Hiccup stood next to him.

* * *

**Okay, this is my frist time writing book verse, so please feel free to review. Just don't send flames! (Ducks behind a hopefully fireproof piece of furniture.) (Peeks back out). Oh, and I made some translations for the dragonese at the bottom. (Ducks back).**

***What is his problem! ? I am trying to sleep!**

****Oh Toothless, do not go have a temper tantrum.**

*****I am not having a temper tantrum.**

**********Oh now you done it! You got me in a very bad mood!**


	2. Chapter 2

He had white hair down to his shoulders, a pair of green pants and a light brown shirt. On top of the shirt was a comfy fur coat. The same coat Hiccup made him two weeks ago to keep him warm since he could not sleep during the hibernation period. He flipped his white hair behind one of his ears and swung the comfy fur coat around him like a cape.

Hiccup's eyes grew wide, startled at the sudden change in his friend. "Oh Gods, Toothless," he whispered, not expecting his friend to understand him since he was not talking in Dragonese. To his surprise, Toothless turned to him, dodging a punch from Snotlout as he did so.

"Hiccup, now is not the time!" Toothless yelped as an angry cry came from Snotlout's direction, and the voice was female. Fireworm attacked him, shouting something that sounded suspiciously like 'monster' in Dragonese. She jumped on him, extending her already long claws.

She slashed Toothless's arm with her long talons, making him cry out in pain and fury. "I a-m g-going t-to get y-you for t-that!" He growled, shifting back into dragon form. They yelled dragon curses at each other and names such as 'arrogant no brained servant' and 'murderous newt with wings', Some words Hiccup would not repeat for the entire honor in the world.

Hiccup moved to try to separate Toothless and Fireworm. His attempts grew more frenzied when Fireworm grazed the side of Toothless's head, staining his brilliant green scales with blood. He fell, and then shakily got back to his paws, his head was low, eyes closed and shaking weakly. The blood in his eyes and building headache behind them made it difficult to stay on his feet, even as he tried to hide his condition from his master, something he failed miserably at.

He started to go grab his dragon and friend, only for Snotlout to grab him, showing no sign of letting him go. The look in his eyes made it clear he was planning on sending Hiccup into a world of pain. "Oh no you don't!" He struck Hiccup, knocking him to the ground just as Fireworm used a single claw to make a deep gash in Toothless's side, sending him to the ground. That, on top of the graze to his head the deep gash in his arm and his small form, had a terrible effect. He managed to turn, making a shallow wound on her leg, he was too weak from blood loss. While Hiccup was still sitting on the ground, he grabbed a rock and threw it right at Fireworm, hitting her spot on the head, knocking her out.

Toothless weakly got out-of-the-way. Only to fall again when Snotlout buried his spiked shoe deep into Toothless's stomach, forcing him to cry out and turn back into human form. That was enough.. Seeing his friend cry in pain and sift again really did it. Hiccup made a fist and struck his cousin in a painful part of the male's anatomy. He took Snotlout's distraction to grab the limp human form of his friend. He started to run, Snotlout yelling profanities after them.

Before long he had the bleeding form of Toothless to Old Wrinkly, his grandfather. His grandfather stared at him with surprised worry. "Who is that?"

Hiccup didn't say anything, and just laid Toothless on a bed. "Do you have any bandages, medicine, anything?" he asked, his hands growing wet with his friend's blood, for he was digging his hands into the worst wound on Toothless's body, the one on his side, trying to slow the bleeding. Soon his grandfather came with bandages and some medicine to stop the bleeding and keep the infection from setting in.

"Now, who is he?" Old Wrinkly asked. Then he took a good look at the extremely weakened boy, and asked, "Toothless?" Hiccup looked up with complete surprise, and nodded his head as his grand father finished bandaging the last of his wounds.

* * *

***Winches* ouch, Toothless is going to be furious when he wakes up. Snotlout better be a fast runner and Fireworm better have very strong wings, that is all I got to say. O.o**

***Doges pillows* Hey, ****so****mething had to set him apart from the rest of the sea dragons. The books had a pair of sea dragons that can talk! I forgot to say this earier, but I got ** **to beta so any glammer mistakes are mine, not hers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a fast AN. When Toothless and Hiccup are alone, the italized parts is the dragonese because to them, it sounds a lot like English.**

* * *

When Toothless came to, he let out a low groan. "Oww, stop, that hurts." He swiped his hand at Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup spoke as comfortly as he could. "Easy Toothless, you don't want to reopen your wounds. You need to rest."

When Old Wrinkly left the room, Toothless lost his temper, he started yelling in dragonese "_Where is that red snob? I'll get her for this! I'll tear her eyes out! I'll-!_" Before he could say any more death threats Hiccup's hand was over his mouth.

"_No, what you are going to do is have a well needed rest_." He hissed in flawless dragonese, knowing when Toothless was this mad that was the only way to get through to him. Before Toothless could even try to argue, Hiccup finished. "_There is no point in arguing, Toothless. I'll tie you to this bed my self if I have to!_"

The tone in his voice alerted Toothless to just how serious he was about the situation. Which was very serious indeed. Then Hiccup's eyes widened as they fell to the doorway. Toothless knew that look. It was the same look Hiccup got on his face the time he was scolding Toothless for trying to eat his dad's chair only to find the pointing and slashing motions across the neck he was frantically doing was his way of signaling to Hiccup said father was right behind him, looking extremely ticked off.

He gulped and warily turned his head. Sure enough, Stoic the Vast, Hiccup's father, stood in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

He gulped and warily turned his head. Sure enough, Stoic the Vast, Hiccup's father, stood in the doorway.

Both boys gave each other a look that clearly said 'now what are we going to do?' Soon Stoic's eyes fell on Hiccup and Toothless. "Who," he asked looking uneasily at Toothless. "Is that?"

Hiccup was franticly trying to think of a way to answer. "Vahzen, my name is Vahzen." Toothless answered, quickly getting Hiccup off the spot. Stoic's expression did not soften.

"Well, Vahzen, what are you doing here?" Toothless nearly sat up at the sudden question. He was not expecting that.

He gave Hiccup a look that clearly said 'a little help here'. Then Snotlout came, looking for the chief. Both boys stiffened as Snotlout started at them, and gave an evil smirk. "Chief, I need to talk to you." When Stoic left, Toothless looked over at Hiccup.

"Yep, we're dead." he said, voice deadpan.


End file.
